Memories In the Light
by RedHeadedGoddess
Summary: Well everyone knows what happens to Mako and Bolin's parents, no one knows their story before their deaths. Even Mako and Bolin are too young to know most of it. But this is it. This is how Zasha and Ning became a family of four, instead of two people lost in the big city around them. Rated for the future chapters


Chapter 1 – Zasha's Story – Hello Republic City

I was sixteen when I saw Republic City for the first time.

It had been a week since I had packed what little my aunt was letting me keep and left my home. And two weeks since my mother's death.

After my father had passed away when I was fourteen my mother's health had decreased quickly. But she had held on for two years. And I was certain those two years were her worst. My parents had been so in love, and they had shared that love with me. I just wished I had gotten to spend more time with them. But they were both older when they had me so I knew how lucky I was to get the time I did.

And no matter how much grief I felt over losing them both, my aunt had wasted no time in kicking me out and making it known that I would never see a yuon of my father's money ever again. She had never forgiven the my mother for marrying into my father's family. Or producing an heir. Me.

I could have cared less about the money, even the house. But she had kept my father's books and my mother's doll. I had pictures and most of my own things in the bags I had on my back and in my hands, but I would have loved my father's history books, and tales of the other lands. And of course my mother's doll. That had meant the world to my mother and I just wanted to cradle it close when I missed her.

Maybe someday I would go back and get those things. But probably not. My aunt was a stronger firebender. I was never a match for her.

With a sigh and a shake of my head I set out to find some place to get real food. I had been eating whatever I could catch along the way and I was starving. I let my nose and stomach lead the way to a little dumping stand. I quickly dug out a few yuons and passed the money over to the man behind the stand in trade for a bag of the wonderful smelling food.

"Could you point me in the direction of the nearest park."

The man raised an eyebrow. "You don't want the nearest, Miss. That's where gang's fight. Your safest bet would be Republic Park. In the middle of the city. If you just head to the ri-"

"Closest park." I repeated. "I can handle my self. I just want to sit down and relax. Enjoy my dumplings before they get cold."

The man sighed and shook his head. "It's your pretty little head, Miss. Got down this street, take the first left, walk three blocks and you'll see it. But don't say I didn't warn you."

I gave him a grin. "Thanks. I'll remember your stand." I turned and walked away, humming a little tune my mother used to sing.

I found the park easily enough and saw a nice little tree to sit under. I set my bags down and settled against the tree, leaning my back against it and looking over the quiet park. I pulled out a dumping and started eating, smiling as I tasted how wonderful they were. Yes I would be remembering that man's stand.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here. Pretty little girl with a couple bags. You run away from home?" a man spoke above me but I didn't look up from my dumplings. "You're dressed pretty nice too. Bet you'd catch a handsome ranso—"

"Can you go away? I'm trying to eat." I figured this must be a member of the gangs I had been warned about. I didn't care. I just wanted to be left alone in peace for a while.

"You picked the wrong place to have a picnic girly." the man growled at me.

I glanced up from my lunch, an eyebrow raised in boredom. "Really? It seems very nice. Quiet until you came around."

The man grabbed my arm and yanked me up, glaring down at me. "Who do you think you are?" he hissed. "No one mouths off to Lighting Bolt Zolt like that."

I looked the man over and laughed. "With a name like that I'd figure you to be a fire bender. But you aren't, are you?" I snickered. "You're probably using some one else's name to try and scare me. Well guess what, it didn't work."

The man raised a hand, I'm assuming to hit me. I bent my leg and jammed my knee into his crotch. "Seriously? You think I would sit around on my own and not be able to protect myself." I take a couple steps back and raise my hands up, curling them into fists.

I feel the earth under me shake and have no time to jump up and avoid the change, I topple over and land on my back. I groan and push myself up only to be slapped across the face by the man.

That was it.

I growled and both my hands lit on fire and I stood. "You want to take me on?" I hissed. The man faltered for a minute before charging at me. His mistake. He should have kept using his bending. At least then he might have stood a chance.

I kick myself off the ground and shoot a couple fire balls at him. They narrowly miss but it's enough to send him running. "Don't mess with me unless you want to get burned." I muttered, turning around to settle back down and finish my lunch.

Except that there was guy standing where I had been sitting, holding one of my dumplings in his hands. "Really? Did you not just see what happened? And you're eating one of my dumplings."

The man chuckled, taking a bite out of the food. "Oh I saw. I also saw you come into the city. You were warned about coming here but you didn't care. You're not a runaway. You've come here looking for a new start. Like many people used to."

I sighed as the older man talked. "Also, you're a fire bender who didn't get meat dumplings. That's strange."

That was a strange comment to make. "Yeah? So what? What's so strange about that?"

The man chuckled and scratched his beard. "Nothing really. Just find it very interesting."

I roll my eyes. "Can I have the rest of my dumplings please?" I hold out my hand.

He hands them over and that's when I notice it. The hat he was wearing covered the blue arrow on his head but nothing was hiding the arrow on his hand. My eyes widen and all of my formal training and raising kick in.

I drop to my knees and bow low to the ground. Oh spirits. I had just sassed back to the Avatar. There was no way I could be forgiven. "It's an honor to meet you Avatar. I'm sorry for my disrespect."

Aang sighed and knelt. I could hear the grass rustle as he moved. He gently lifted my head up so I could look him in the eye. "I didn't make it known who I was for a reason.

You had every reason to act the way you did." I frowned.

"But I showed you disrespect."

"After I showed you disrespect." The man stood, letting me go. "But I see you aren't here to cause trouble and you can take care of yourself so I will let you go. Just be careful."

I blinked and he was gone, leaving my dumplings and some yuons in his place. I frowned and looked around. "This is the strangest city." I muttered, sitting back down.

It grew later as I spent my time in the park. I knew I had to get up soon and try to find a place to stay and a job. But I was enjoying my rest.

"There she is. The girl I was telling you about."

"You got scared of some little girl! You're lame."

"She had the Avatar behind her!"

I looked up with a sigh. "You know, I can hear you. And he was just making sure I didn't burn up his park." Okay, not quite but close enough.

The man I hadn't seen before chuckled. "I like you. You've got guts. And a good head on your shoulders. You want some dinner?"

"I'm not that kind of girl." I snapped, standing to be more prepared if the men tried anything.

He chuckled. "Not implying you are. But I like to take my…potential employees out to eat when I talk them into join."

"What? But Boss! She's just a kid."

"A kid who kicked your ass. Shut up." He looked back at me. "So what do you say Miss—?"

"Zasha." My arms were still crossed, eyebrows still raised.

He bowed his head slightly in greeting. "Miss Zasha. Would you be interested in a free meal and learning more about joining the Angi Kai traid?

I smirked. "Sure. Why not. I'm always up for free food. Just one thing. Lose the idiot."

The man chuckled. "Deal. I like you kid."


End file.
